


Step by Step

by LostCryptid



Series: Tumblr Smooch Prompts [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Jon doesn't dance.Technically.But if it's dancing with Martin then maybe it's not all that bad.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Tumblr Smooch Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883362
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for:  
> A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond 
> 
> Hope you like it Brina :>  
> (even tho I probably interpreted that prompt way more fluffy than it's supposed to be ahhaahah :'D  
> But I wanted fluff so fluff happened)

It was early. To early in fact if you asked Jon, but the spot in the bed next to him had been empty and cold when he had woken up. So, with a muffled groan, Jon had crawled out from under the blanket to go and look for Martin. Taking one of the blankets with him, wrapped around his shoulders because it was cold.

Jon’s bare feet padded over the wooden floorboards into the direction of the kitchen from where he could hear soft noises. He rubbed over his eyes, trying to get rid of the last remnants of sleep that clung to him while he yawned. 

He gently pushed open the door to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. The old radio on the windowsill was turned on, playing soft music. And Martin was swaying softly along to the tune while he was cooking something. Jon couldn’t help but smile as he looked at Martin. He leaned against the door frame and watched how the gentle swaying turned into actual dancing. 

Martin only stopped when he noticed Jon.

"Oh, you're awake.", he said, a slight flush on his cheeks.

Jon hummed in agreement but made no effort to move from his place in the doorway.

"Have you been standing there for long?" Martin asked, and Jon shook his head.

"No, just got up. It's too early.", he answered, interrupted by another yawn.

"It's nearly nine.", Martin pointed out, amused.

"As I said too early." Jon murmured, walking over to drop his forehead against Martin's soft chest. He let the blanket slip off his shoulders too in favour off wrapping his arms around Martin's torso, humming contently.

"Feeling cuddly?" Martin asked with a smile. His warm hands, pressing lightly against Jons back to pull him closer. 

"Martin warm, safehouse cold." Jon only mumbled in response. Voice muffled by Martin's chest. 

Martin chuckled, stroking over Jon's back. 

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so," Jon mumbled, maybe he could just take another nap leaning against Martin like this. 

"I might have an idea that could help you with warming up."

Jon made an inquisitive sound but otherwise didn't move.

"I can show you, but you need to let me go for that." 

Martin sounded amused, but Jon only frowned.

"No.", he declined wrapping his arms tighter around Martin. 

"Come on. I promise it's fun." Martin said, nudging him slightly in the side. 

Jon grumbled but slowly let go after a few more nudges, albeit very begrudgingly.

"You know I would never have thought you would be such a morning grouch.", Martin said as he stepped away from Jon. 

Jon only shrugged.

"I'm only functional in the morning if I have to be or if I never went to bed in the first place."

He watched Martin fumble around with the radio turning the volume louder, before turning around holding his hands out to Jon. Jon only looked questioningly from Martin's hands to his face and then back again. Blinking owlishly as he tried to figure out what Martin's idea was supposed to be.

Martin only smiled amused.

"Come here.", Martins said, fingers beckoning him over, and Jon followed. He stepped closer, placing his own hands into Martin's looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

"And now?" he asked.

"Now," Martin said. "Now, we dance." He tugged Jon closer against him, falling back into the gentle swaying from earlier.

"Martin no." Jon whined.

"Martin, yes." Martin replied, making Jon snort.

"Come on. Listen, Martin. I can't dance."

"You're dancing right now."

"But...I..."

"Just let yourself go, Jon. Relax it's fun, and no one is here to judge you."

"You're here." Jon huffed quietly, but he let his shoulders slump already giving in.

"Well, I won't judge you." Martin said with a shrug, slowly turning the swaying into something that actually resembled dance steps.

"You say that until I step on your toes." 

"I'll just step back in retaliation" Martin said with a smirk, guiding Jon along as they moved through the kitchen. Jon snorted and actually relaxed, following Martin's lead and the flow on the music as they moved from the counter to the table to the refrigerator and back again.

The current song stopped, and the next one started, something faster this time.

"Mind if we speed this up a little?", Martin asked, and Jon shrugged before shaking his head.

"Not as long as you're willing to catch me when I inevitably will stumble." he said with a wry smile that Martin returned with a bright smile of how own.

"No problem." 

The steps turned quicker, and Jon did indeed stumble, but Martins hand on his hip kept him steady. And Jon had to admit that this was actually fun. Maybe he simply had approached dancing the wrong way until now. Martin let go of his hip to twirl him, and Jon laughed. It only got louder when Martin twirled him again and again until his head spun and he was dizzy. He slumped against Martin still giggling wildly. 

“Warm now?” Martin asked, wrapping his arms back around Jon.

“Mhh yes, also awake now.” Jon chuckled, glancing up into Martin brown eyes. “Kiss me?”, he asked still slightly breathless from laughing while dancing through the kitchen. 

Martin leaned down, pressing his lips against Jon’s in a gentle kiss, picking him up to place him on the counter behind Jon. Jon wrapped his arms around Martin, pulling him closer between his legs before breaking the kiss to rest his cheek on Martin’s shoulder. 

This wasn’t all that bad. He felt safe leaning against Martin like this. Maybe they even were. He sighed contently before sniffing. He scrunched up his nose.

“Something smells like it’s burning.”

“Oh, no. The bacon.”

Martin pulled back, hurrying over to the pan that still sat on the stove.

“Guess. The bacon will be extra crispy today.”, he said with a sigh, and Jon snorted.

“You know what,” Jon said with a smile. “I don’t think I care.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently finishing prompt 6 of the 9 prompts I got and 7 is already halfway done
> 
> So if anyone wants to request something else feel free to hop over to my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/constantlytiredghost) :>
> 
> Entire List of Prompts can be found here [Prompts](https://constantlytiredghost.tumblr.com/post/626550999357816832/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)


End file.
